Certain fluid filters are supported on a bracket (or other support device), and have a quick-release feature to allow the filter to be quickly and easily removed from such bracket. In a vehicle for example, such as a diesel engine powered vehicle, it can be desirable to have a bracket on the diesel engine, in the engine compartment, or other appropriate support location on the vehicle, and to have quick attachment means for mounting the filter to the bracket, and for removing the filter when it is desirable, for example, to access the filter remotely for repair, or for replacement of a spent element.
The diesel engine powered vehicles may be run with a lean burn air-to-fuel ratio to ensure the full combustion of soot and to prevent the exhaust of unburnt fuel. The excess of oxygen leads to the generation of nitrogen oxide from the nitrogen in the air, which is harmful to the environment. To reduce emissions from the diesel engine powered vehicles, urea tanks containing urea may be provided. The urea is delivered from the urea tank to an exhaust system of the vehicle where the urea is applied as a urea dose to the exhaust to react with and reduce certain pollutants contained therein, for example by scrubbing nitrogen oxide from the diesel exhaust.